


Беды с башкой

by AlisonRoseBailey, DaftDarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Band Fic, Bands, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance, Chaptered, Conflict, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fame, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Illustrations, Long Hair, Los Angeles, M/M, Male Friendship, Moscow, Multi, Music Festival, Musicians, Name Changes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rehabilitation, Single Parents, Smoking, Some Humor, Soviet Union, Students, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, United States, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonRoseBailey/pseuds/AlisonRoseBailey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius
Summary: История становленияквартетасоветской рок-группы "Беды с башкой". Четыре парня, живущих в Москве, собираются вместе, чтобы прославиться.
Kudos: 3





	Беды с башкой

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Troubles with the head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198425) by [DaftDarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius)



> Все иллюстрации выполнены AlisonRoseBailey.

Дарий раздражённо захлопнул дверь в свою комнату и прижался к ней спиной, запрокинув голову. Он тихо выругался и начал театрально причитать себе под нос, активно жестикулируя. Он снова поругался с отцом. Хотя скорее это отец поругался с ним. Причины ссоры были всё те же из раза в раз — «когда ты уже подстрижёшься?», «когда ты начнёшь нормально одеваться?», «когда ты уже возьмёшься за ум?», «где ты окажешься через пару лет?». Особенно часто обострялись подобные ссоры в мае — под конец учебного года. Ответы на эти вопросы каждый раз были одними и теми же, что раздражало отца ровно так же, как и Дария те же самые вопросы. Слово за слово, они сцепились, перешли на повышенные тона, а затем отец назвал Дария «слабоумным идиотом» и ушёл в гостиную. Психанув, парень тоже покинул кухню и быстрыми шагами ушёл в свою спальню.  
Он понимал, что отец пытался заботиться о нём и желал только лучшего. Но иногда эта забота… была чересчур раздражающей. Старик не понимал, чего хочет от жизни Дарий, и пытался сделать из него достопочтенного члена общества с хорошим образованием и скучной работой. Это было не по душе девятнадцатилетнему парню, какому девятнадцатилетнему парню это вообще может быть по душе? Он поступил в университет и ходил в него, даже учился неплохо, что ещё отцу надо? Почему сразу «слабоумный»?

Дарий вздохнул и отлепился от двери, чтобы открыть окно. Хотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха. На улице уже стояла ночь, фонари освещали прилично выглядящий внутренний дворик с детской площадкой. Парень отодвинул штору и заметил человека, сидящего на лавочке спиной к его окну. Человек, кажется, курил, закинув ногу на ногу. А ещё у него были длинные тёмные волосы. Дарий сразу обратил на это внимание — такие как этот нечасто появляются в окрестностях. Это точно не был кто-то из жильцов дома. Но что он тут делал в час ночи? Размышления о подозрительном длинноволосом незнакомце отвлекли Дария от ссоры, о которой он только был бы и рад забыть, и он решил, что хочет попытаться познакомиться с ним. Парень решительно запихнул подальше секундные мысли о том, что начало такого знакомства будет очень странным и может даже неловким, хотелось просто отвлечься. Ему нечасто встречались люди с тем же музыкальным вкусом, что и у него, уж тем более в университете. Таких обычно сразу было видно в толпе. Человек на площадке явно был из них.  
Парень вышел из комнаты и взглянул на дверь напротив. Отец тоже закрылся у себя. Так чаще всего их ссоры и заканчивались — каждый разбредался по своим углам и ещё некоторое время кипел. Оно и к лучшему сейчас. Будет меньше вопросов, куда это сынок попёрся в такое время суток. Отец слишком гордый, чтобы открыть дверь и заговорить. Дарий зашёл на кухню, открыл холодильник и засунул руку за большую банку с солёными огурцами, за которой были припрятаны две бутылочки пива, дабы не мозолить папаше глаза. Парня с детства приучили, что идти знакомиться с пустыми руками невежливо, да и это было неплохим способом завязать беседу. Дарий на лёгкой волне адреналина после ссоры решил поспешить, и, прихватив с полочки у зеркала ключи, вышел в общий коридор прямо в халате поверх домашней футболки и шорт и тапочках. Его внешний вид мало беспокоил его сейчас, главным было не упустить потенциального собеседника по интересам. Лифт полз вниз раздражающе медленно. Дарий стоял, притопывая ногой и пытаясь придумать, как же начать разговор. Даже нет, как же начать разговор, чтобы не показаться странным. Какой-то незнакомый парень в халате подходит с пивом… такое не каждый день происходит. «Привет. Как дела? Что делаешь? А, ну да, куришь, оно видно…». Если бы в его руках не было бутылок, Дарий ударил бы себя по лбу. Наверняка тот парень подумает, что он какой-то жуткий тип, следивший за ним из окна. И обычное «Привет, я Дарий», после которого все начинают расспрашивать про имя, тут может не так хорошо сработать. Хрен знает, что ему ответят.

Он вышел из подъезда и посмотрел в сторону скамейки — парень всё ещё сидел там. Будет очень неловко, если это вообще окажется девушка, и такое бывало. Его самого могли иногда принять за девушку. Торопливыми шагами, чтобы создать иллюзию уверенности для себя, Дарий пошёл в сторону сидящего на скамье. У него было несколько секунд на то, чтобы придумать хоть какую-то фразу, хоть что-то… И-и-и-и-и… Ничего. Ладно, разворачиваться уже поздно. Когда Дарий подошёл к скамейке, сидящий на ней, всё-таки, парень, даже не обернулся. Он сидел, немного сгорбившись и сильно вытянув ноги. Дарий решительно поставил рядом с ним одну бутылку пива и забрался на спинку скамьи, ноги поставив на сиденье. Незнакомец повернул голову в его сторону, взглянул сначала на молчаливо предложенную ему бутылку пива, затем на подсевшего к нему Дария, кажется, проигнорировав домашний прикид, а затем так же молчаливо принял предложенную выпивку, беря холодную бутылку и открывая её о лавку. Дарий тоже открыл свою.  
Они молча сидели минут десять точно. Парень быстро расслабился, почувствовав, что никакой враждебности по отношению к нему никто испытывать не собирается. Оба наслаждались тихой тёплой ночью, компанией друг друга и пивом. Кажется, они уже поняли друг друга на каком-то другом, не словесном уровне, поэтому ночь обещала быть приятной. Но было бы хорошо всё-таки познакомиться не на астральном уровне, а на простом, физическом, решил Дарий.  
— Я не мешаю? — наконец подал голос он, опустошив бутылку уже почти полностью.  
— Наоборот, — расслабленно ответил уже не совсем незнакомец, неожиданно поднявшись и пересев на спинку, чтобы они сидели на одном уровне. Дарий наконец поднял взгляд на парня и осмотрел его — до этого глазеть стеснялся. У парня было множество проколов в ушах и кольцо в носу, довольно женственное лицо и голубые глаза. И очень красивые чёрные волосы, значительно длиннее, чем у самого Дария — по договорённости с отцом он не мог отрастить их ниже плеч. Завидно.  
— Данила, — представился парень, вернув сигарету в рот и протянув руку. Дарий пожал её.  
— Дарий, — Данила взглянул на парня, вопросительно вскинув бровь. Этот взгляд он получал уже не раз и давно привык. Кто ж виноват, что его отец оказался настолько любителем истории Персии, что был готов пожертвовать нервами своего сына, над которым ещё с детства подтрунивали из-за имени? Дарий выдал парню такой взгляд, который явно давал понять, что лучше не спрашивать. Они вернулись к распитию пива.  
— Так тебя и правда зовут Дарий? Какое-то гейское имя, — усмехнулся Данила, выдыхая очередное облачко дыма.  
— Персидское, вообще-то, — как ни в чём не бывало уточнил парень в ответ на подколку.

  
Данила ответил молчанием. Игриво вскинув бровь и улыбнувшись краем губ, своим фирменным лисьим прищуром, он слегка пригнулся и сделал затяжку, наблюдая как его собеседник стремительно опустошает бутылку холодного пива. Решив ответить добром на добро, он достал из кармана джинс пачку дешёвых сигарет и протянул её Дарию. Но тот лишь робко покачал головой и ответил «не курю».  
— Похвально, — вновь усмехнулся Данила с ноткой доброго подкола в голосе и убрал пачку назад.  
— А ты тут откуда вообще? — с явным любопытством спросил Дарий, заглядывая Даниле прямо в глаза. Он заметно осмелел и теперь хотел узнать побольше о новом знакомом. Двор был закрытым, и попасть внутрь было не так просто.  
— Да у вас дырка в заборе, — Данила стряхнул пепел с окурка и потушил его, склонившись к урне. — Захотелось побыть одному, а не в компании дружков-торчков и алкоголиков, — парень прогнулся в спине, разминая её после долгого полускрюченного положения. Легкий майский ветер качнул его длинные угольные волосы, сквозь которые на свету фонаря поблескивали металлические серьги. Дарий снова невольно засмотрелся на его волосы. — А ты? Ждешь прихода вдохновения под светом луны?  
— Если бы… — Дарий грустно усмехнулся, проверил бутылку на содержимое и выкинул в урну с другой стороны. — Ты когда-нибудь был чьим-то разочарованием?  
— Нет, — Данила повернулся к собеседнику лицом, на котором была смесь заинтересованности и равнодушия одновременно. Словно именно сейчас эта история будет заслуживать его внимания, но уже завтра, а точнее, сегодня, он забудет её с первыми лучами рассветного солнца. Но, наверное, именно такой слушатель и нужен был Дарию сейчас. Который не будет осуждать и припоминать ему все его грешки.  
— Это отстой. Когда ты вдруг становишься разочарованием для всех вокруг, хотя, по сути, не сильно-то и меняешься. Ну и что, что волосы отрастил? Ну вкус в одежде поменялся, что с того? — Дарий хмыкнул, вспомнив, в каком виде он сейчас оказался на улице. — Все хотели от меня одного, чтобы я хорошо учился, поступил в приличный вуз. Я всё это делал, и знаешь, как меня сегодня назвал мой отец? Слабоумным! — на этом слове его тон стал совсем уж возмущённым. Слова отца глубоко задели его. — И всё потому, что я понял, что не хочу идти по его стопам. Я, чёрт возьми, не понимаю, неужели я стал каким-то плохим только потому, что мне не нравится вся эта фигня с унылой работой в костюме? Особенно паршиво, когда это говорит тебе, наверное, самый близкий человек. Я хочу сам для себя всё решить и сам всего добиться. И там, где я этого хочу. И никто не понимает этого.

  
Дарий ещё недолго распинался о своей нелегкой жизни, по ходу дела углубляясь в самые истоки своей биографии. Он не стеснялся говорить о таких вещах, в отличие от многих других. Особенно легко это давалось сегодня. Данила внимательно слушал, лишь иногда отвечая на риторические вопросы или еле заметно кивая. Облака разошлись, открывая вид на усыпанное звездами небо.  
— Да ладно тебе, возможно, это не так уж и плохо, быть слабоумным, — с легкой ноткой иронии выдал Данила, улыбнувшись, когда Дарий уже начал приходить в себя после продолжительной речи.  
— А? В каком смысле? — парень вопросительно взглянул на патлатого, который мечтательно глядел на подслушивающую их разговор полную луну, медленно выползающую из-за маленькой тучки.  
— Тебе не нужно заморачиваться, ставить в счет чужое мнение, стесняться своих странностей… — Данила вздохнул полной грудью и тряхнул волосами. — Таких в наше время и считают идиотами, выделяющихся из толпы, отклонившихся от общего шаблона и готовых изменить мир, — не снимая улыбки с лица, он запрокинул голову назад и принялся рассматривать звезды, тихо напевая что-что себе под нос. Дарий, сначала промолчавший и опустивший голову, закрыв лицо волосами, последовал его примеру. Он знал этот мотив. Напевая, он обдумывал сказанное ему.

— Ладно, — тишина продлилась около трех минут, когда Данила пропел все, что можно пропеть и уже потирал затекшую шею. Одним лёгким движением, он слетел с лавки.  
— Уже уходишь? — Дарий спрыгнул с лавочки за ним, чувствуя легкое головокружение от резких телодвижений. Ночной весенний воздух, прошедший выброс адреналина и холодный алкоголь пьянили. Теперь ему не хотелось, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась.  
— Да, как никак, я обещал прийти, — парень не уточнил, куда именно, поправил одежду и вальяжным шагом направился к тому месту, откуда пришел. — Хотя, знаешь… — он остановился на полпути и обернулся к Дарию. Тот замер и вопросительно уставился на Данилу, — если снова будут колупать мозги, приходи в это же время в это же место через неделю, — Данила подошёл к парню и взял его за руку. Тот с недоумением следил за его действиями, переводя взгляд то на лицо Данилы, то на их руки. Парень, быстро прикинув что-то в голове, задрал рукав халата и пальцем вывел на внутренней стороне предплечья Дария число месяца, которое должно было настать ровно через неделю, и время. Затем игриво подмигнул и скрылся за домом, феминно качая бедрами и размахивая длинными волосами. Дарий остался стоять у лавочки с задранным рукавом халата и тёплым ощущением на своём предплечье, смотря вслед парню.


End file.
